Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $b = 1$ and $a = 10$. $4$ $b$ $ + 6$ $a$ $ + 3$
Explanation: Substitute $1$ for ${b}$ and $10$ for ${a}$ $ = 4{(1)} + 6{(10)} + 3 $ $ = 4 + 60 + 3 $ $ = 67$